


Welcome Home

by Michi4D



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: Abandonment, Français | French, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Un foyer, des gens aimants. Tout peut disparaître en un instant. Toute notre vie peut basculer, tout peut changer et nous faire perdre confiance.Mais tout n'est ni tout blanc ou tout noir.





	Welcome Home

Les vacances venaient à peine de commencer. Toute la famille s'affairait dans la maison. C'était le premier voyage qu'ils organisaient depuis la naissance de leur enfant. Les parents n'avaient pas voulu voyager avec un bébé.  
Maintenant qu'il avait 3 ans, le temps était venu pour eux de partir sur les routes !  
Les sacs et valises s'empilaient dans l'entrée depuis une semaine.  
Le chaton de la maison regardait les allées et venues de ses maîtres. Il était tapis sous un meuble dans l'entrée.

Les deux adultes de la maison listaient les choses à prendre pour être sûrs de ne rien oublier, tandis que le petit garçon amenaient tous ses jouets. Il trottinait partout à la recherche de ses précieux trésors qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout.  
-Io ! Ne prends pas autant de jouets, prends en dix et pas des gros, lui dit son père.   
-C'est pas beaucoup ! se plaignit le petit.  
-C'est assez parce qu'on va aller faire du ski, de la luge et jouer dans la neige.  
-Ouais ! s'écria le bambin.  
Il obéit donc à son père, ravi de cette perspective. Il s'assit dans un coin pour juger qui sera digne de l'accompagner.  
Le petit chat noir se roula en boule près du poêle à bois, s'endormant paisiblement au son des bûches qui craquaient.  
Le soir arriva vite. Les bagages étaient enfin près.   
Le père de famille était au téléphone pendant que sa femme chargeait la voiture. Io lui, embêtait le chaton.  
Il n'entendit pas son père s'énerver au téléphone.   
Sa mère ferma le coffre définitivement en soupirant. Tous les bagages étaient enfin chargés.  
-On a un problème, déclara le mari.  
-Quoi donc ? répondit son épouse en fronçant les sourcils. Un problème à quelques heures du départ...non ça n'était pas le moment !  
-Personne peut garder le chat.  
-Pfff...Et on peut pas le prendre...génial...  
Les deux adultes tentèrent de débattre calmement pour trouver une solution. Le départ était prévu pour demain midi et rien ne devait empêcher cela.

Je sentais que le matin était déjà là.   
Qu'est-ce qui me faisait penser ça ? La voix de mon petit maître qui résonnait dans toute la maison.   
Je fis semblant de dormir. On viendrait me bien chercher à un moment...  
Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à Io pour me trouver...  
-Chat !   
Bingo !  
Mon petit humain me fit plein de câlins et de caresses. Un peu brusque, mais comme ça je me sentais aimé. Je ronronnais pour lui signifier ma satisfaction.  
C'était le grand jour pour moi aussi !   
Je n'avais encore jamais quitté la maison. Enfin si, mais seulement pour aller chez cet homme qui me palpait et me retournait dans tous les sens pour vérifier que j'étais en bonne santé.

J'avais un peu d’appréhension quant à ces vacances...  
Tout le monde était dans la voiture. J'étais tranquillement installé dans ma boîte. Cette boîte plutôt déprimante avec sa grille. On dirait un prison à humain, mais plus petite.  
J'avais vu des prisons dans la boîte à images qui bougent.

La voiture roulait doucement. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que ça berce ! C’était une sensation délicieuse.   
Un moment on s'arrêta. La porte arrière s'ouvrit. J'allais enfin me dégourdir les pattes !  
Le père posa ma cage par terre. Personne ne descendit de la voiture.  
-Papa, on laisse le chat ici ? demanda Io.  
-Hum...oui on ne peut pas le prendre avec nous, expliqua-t-il.  
-Mais quand on reviendra de vacances on le reprendra avec nous ?  
-Non, lui répondit simplement son père en fermant la portière.  
Le petit garçon n'insista pas.  
Ils allaient vraiment me laisser là ? Ils ne voulaient plus de moi ?   
Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi emmenaient-ils un animal en peluche plutôt que moi ?

 

Dans la nuit froide, les cris d'un chaton raisonnèrent dans une ruelle.

 

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je ne me rappelais pas où je me trouvais. J'avais froid, j'avais mal à la gorge aussi.   
J'avais du mal à bouger. J’étais trop à l'étroit dans cette prison. Mes coussinets étaient gelés. Je me mis en boule pour tenter de me réchauffer.  
Malgré mes cris, aucun humain ne s'étaient approcher de ma cage.   
Après avoir repris des forces, je me mis à mordiller les parties de ma prison qui n'étaient pas faites de cette matière grise et froide.   
Au bout d'un long moment je réussis à sortir. Je pensais que c'était mieux que de rester enfermé.  
J'errais sans but. Où j'aurais pu me rendre ? Je n'avais plus ma place nulle part. Plus de foyer.  
Je n'avais plus confiance en l'espèce humaine. Comment ils pouvaient abandonner un être vivant aussi facilement ?  
J'avais rencontré des animaux dans mon cas. Jetés dans la rue comme de vulgaire déchets.  
Je fis aussi la connaissance d'un chat blanc. Lui ne se plaignait pas des humains au contraire. Il me confia qu'un humain le nourrissait régulièrement et il le câlinait aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas le prendre chez lui et que c'était mieux ainsi.   
Je ne comprenais pas trop cette manière de penser.  
Le chat blanc se redressa, sa queue battait. Il était content. Je suivis son regard.  
Un humain. Sûrement celui dont il m'avait parlé.  
Il était grand et brun. Il avait un très grand sourire et il sentait fortement le chlore. C'était une odeur très apprécié par les chats. Derrière lui se trouvait un autre jeune homme, plus calme et plus petit. Lui aussi sentait le chlore.  
-Oh ! Tu t'es fais un nouvel ami ! s'exclama le brun en prenant le chat blanc dans ses bras.  
Le chat blanc lui faisait plein de câlins. Comment le pouvait-il ? Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il l'appréciait alors qu'il ne le prenait pas avec lui.  
Le jeune homme approcha doucement une main vers moi.  
-Makoto tu ne devrais pas faire ça lui conseilla l'autre humain.   
Mais l'intéressé continua d'avancer sa main.  
Je ne pouvais pas c'était au dessus de mes forces. Pas après ce que ces humains m'avaient fait. Si c'était pour me faire espérer et me laisser dans la rue ça ne valait pas la peine.  
Je voyais cette main qui s'avançait toujours. Par réflexe je sortis mes griffes et lança ma patte.  
Je sentis que j'avais touché sa main. Je m'enfuis à toutes pattes.   
Cet humain devait sans doute me haïr.

Tous les jours je marchais sans but. Je cherchais un abri, un endroit pour me protéger du vent et mettre mes pattes au sec.  
Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, ce que Io faisait ou ce qu'il pensait de la situation. Pensait-il seulement à moi ?  
J'arrivais à hauteur d'une école. Il y avait beaucoup de terre près de l'école. Plein de barreaux étaient disposés autour de cette terre, un peu comme ceux de ma prison mais ça ne fermait pas en haut.  
Des jeunes garçons jouaient avec une balle et des morceaux de bois. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.  
Ils criaient et couraient partout.  
Ils sont très étranges ces humains. Mais pour une raison que j'ignorais je restais là à les regarder.  
Ils avaient l'air tous gentils. Comme ce Makoto.

J'étais tellement absorbé par ce qu'ils faisaient que je n'avais pas vu qu'ils avaient fini. Ils venaient dans ma direction.  
Je devais fuir, je ne me sentais pas capable d'être en face d'humains, surtout pas après ce que j'avais fait. Je n'avais encore jamais griffé quelqu'un.

Heureusement qu'il y avait un buisson pas loin.   
A travers les branches j'épiais les humains en faisant le moins de bruits possible.  
Un petit humain brun sautait partout. Il était passé si près de moi que je sursautai. Bien entendu le mouvement des buissons n'échappa à personne. Et surtout pas à cet humain brun surexcité.  
-Harucchi ! Regardes un petit chat ! cria-t-il.  
Il me faisait très peur. Je me tapissais en espérant qu'ils allaient passer leur chemin.  
-Mois fort Eijun-kun, tu vas lui faire peur chuchota presque le-dit « Harucchi ».  
il repoussa Eijun doucement. Tous les autres garçons se massèrent autour des deux camarades.  
Il y avait beaucoup trop de regard portés sur moi d'un coup. Je baissais mes oreilles. Trop de monde...je ne voulais pas tout ça...quelle sensation horrible...  
-N'aies pas peur, murmura Harucchi en avançant sa main vers moi.  
Encore cette scène. Je ne voulais plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit.  
-Reculez-vous ordonna un garçon à lunettes.   
Tout le monde s’exécuta en râlant. On aurait dit qu'ils voulaient tous me caresser...  
j'avançais ma tête vers cette main. Tout allait bien se passer cette fois.  
Le garçon aux cheveux roses bougeait lentement. Il posa doucement sa main sur ma tête. C'était si bon !  
Contre mon gré je me mis à ronronner. J'avais sentis la douceur dans son regard ainsi que dans ses gestes.  
J'avais l'impression qu'il n'y avait que nous deux.   
Je me mis à pleurer. J'aimerais tellement avoir un foyer avec des humains qui m'aiment à ce point.  
-Il pleure ! s'exclama Eijun, attristé. Il a du être abandonner.  
Ces humains me comprenaient si bien...  
Harucchi me prit dans ses bras.  
Je me blottis contre lui. Il faisait tellement chaud. C'était très agréable.  
Un autre jeune homme très grand enleva sa veste et la posa sur moi.  
-Tu n'as pas froid Furuya ? demanda un de ses camarades.  
-Non, il fait frais ça me fais du bien et le petit chat en a plus besoin que moi.  
Je miaulais pour le remercier.  
Il me regarda et me caressa la tête.  
-On ne peut pas le prendre avec nous déclara le jeune à lunette désolé.  
C'était trop beau pour être vrai mais au moins j'avais de la compagnie et de l'affection.  
Harucchi me posa à terre.  
Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous avions avancé.  
-Je suis désolé petit chat, tu ne peux pas venir avec nous, m'expliqua-t-il avec une dernière caresse.  
Un peu plus tard Eijun, Harucchi et le jeune homme à lunettes vinrent m'apporter une petite assiette de nourriture et un bol d'eau et encore beaucoup de caresses.  
Ils restèrent avec moi, ils me regardaient seulement, avant que le brun à lunettes ne brise le silence.   
-On doit y aller.  
-Mizuki senpai !  
-On le nourrira demain matin.  
J'allais me frotter contre les jambes de ce Mizuki. Il me gratta le menton, et mes trois sauveurs s'en allèrent.   
Je m'allongeais et m'endormis directement.  
Cette nuit fut douce et chaleureuse malgré la neige.

Au petite matin, ils étaient là au moment où j'ouvris les yeux. Ma gamelle était pleine. Je mangeais avidement. Ils ne m'avaient pas oublié !  
Une fois mon repas terminé, je quémandais une dernière caresse avant de m'en aller. Je ne pouvais pas dépendre d'eux éternellement. De plus, j'avais vu pas mal de valises, ils allaient bientôt partir de l'école.

Cela faisait un moment que je marchais. Il faisait frais, je n'avais pas encore pas croisé d'humain. Il faut dire que c'était bientôt l'heure de manger.  
Soudain, j'entendis une homme chanter. Il fumait et nettoyait la vitrine du lieu où les humains achetaient de la nourriture.  
C'était assez curieux et drôle à voir.   
-Oh ! Bonjour toi ! s'écria-t-il tout content en me voyant. Tu as faim ?  
Mes oreilles se dressèrent.   
Il entra dans sa boutique et alla vers l'arrière.   
Je passais ma tête par la porte. Il y avait beaucoup de choix, comment les humains pouvaient s'y retrouver ?  
L'humain revint avec une gamelle pleine à ras bord.  
Je mangeais goulûment tout en ronronnant.  
-Woah Ukai ! Vous avez un chat ! cria un petit roux.  
Je me cachai derrière le monsieur blond.  
-Doucement Hinata !  
-Un chat ? Où ça ? s'exclama un autre garçon beaucoup plus grand.  
-Il est trop mignon ! Eh Ryuu vient voir !   
Il y avait encore e nombreuses personnes. Plein de garçons très agités.  
-Calmez-vous, lâcha un jeune homme en soupirant.   
Il semblait être le chef.  
-Mais je veux le toucher ! couina Hinata.  
-Faites doucement, il a du être abandonné, commenta Ukai.  
-Pauvre petite bête, s'exclama un garçon avec un grain de beauté en dessous de l’œil.   
Encore une fois j’eus mon lot de câlins.   
Je comprenais enfin ce que le chat blanc m'avait expliqué sur les humains. Ils n'étaient pas tous mauvais. Et certains ne pouvaient pas prendre des animaux chez eux.   
Je profitais pleinement de ce petit groupe. Ils semblaient si soudés. Ukai du leur râler dessus pour qu'ils aillent s’entraîner.  
Les humains sont plutôt faibles face aux chats on dirait. 

J’espérais rencontrer d'autres humains de ce genre. Je buvais dans une petite flaque.  
Elle était gelée cependant il y avait quelques gouttes qui perlaient à la surface.   
Quand je me redressai il y avait un humain qui me fixait en silence, sans bouger.  
-Maki-chan ! s'écria un autre jeune homme qui courait vers lui.  
-Doucement Toudou dit son ami tout en me fixant plus intensément.   
Son ami suivi mon regard.   
-Oh ! Qu'il est mignon !   
Maki ne répondit pas. Aucun de nous ne cligna des yeux. Quelque chose se passait entre nous.   
Il se baissa et tendit sa main. Je trottinais jusqu'à lui.  
-Tu as le poil tout emmêlé pauvre chou...commenta-t-il en essayant d'arranger ma fourrure.  
-Ce doit être un chat errant fit Toudou.  
-Je vais le ramener chez moi lâcha Maki-chan.  
-Hein ? Tu décide de ça comme ça ?  
-Beh oui...Je ne peux pas le laisser là...  
-T'es trop cool Makishima ! s'écria Toudou en prenant une photo de son ami.   
-Tch...  
Cet humain voulait...de moi ? Vraiment ?  
-Comment tu vas l'appeler demanda Toudou en me sortant de mes pensées.  
-Chibi, dit son camarade en souriant.  
Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de miauler de bonheur. Je fit plein de câlins à mon nouveau maître.   
-On dirait qu'il aime bien commenta Toudou en me grattouillant la tête.  
-Allez viens on rentre le nettoyer et le nourrir.  
Sur le chemin de la maison, je revis les humains qui m'avaient nourris.  
-Oh ! Tu vas l'adopter ! fit Harucchi soulagé.  
Makishima opina.  
-Super ! s'exclama Eijun.  
Hinata nous aperçus et compris la situation. Il se joint à Eijun. Tous furent heureux pour moi. Beaucoup voulaient me voir chez Makishima.  
Une fois le tumulte terminé, on reprit notre chemin.  
-On est bientôt arrivé me dit mon nouveau maître.  
-Excuses moi ! fit une voix que je connaissais.  
Makishima se retourna. C'était Makoto.   
-Tu as trouvé un foyer petit chat, je suis content pour toi ! Viens me voir de temps en temps !  
Il me caressa et je léchais les blessures que je lui avais fait.  
-Eh beh tu as du succès ! rit Toudou.  
-Ah désolé j'étais si heureux pour lui! s'excusa Makoto.  
Les jeunes hommes discutèrent encore un peu. Ils s'échangèrent leur numéro.   
Peu de temps après, on arriva enfin à la maison.  
Makishima me posa et ouvrit la porte.  
-Bienvenue chez toi Chibi ! 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ~ !
> 
> Pour suivre mes projets vous pouvez voir tout sur mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FanficsdeMichi)


End file.
